Modernized Ending
by xTexasgalx
Summary: In my Fairytale I drive off with my Blonde Princess in a pink Ferrari to a Malibu Beach House. ... Liley Oneshot. Lilly updates her Happily Ever After.


**A random one-shot by moi :) **

**Disclaimer: As soon as my evil minions steal the Hannah Montana ownership rights I'll let you know.**

**Rated: T **

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilly walked to Miley's that morning, like many previous school days, to pick up her best friend so they can head off to Seaview High School together and suffer whatever came their way. Teachers, lessons, boys, Oliver's typical boy-disease. However, as Lilly shielded her eyes from the early morning sun she felt something was amiss, like an empty space inside of her was begging be filled, yet it was so random and unexplainable. It weighed a little heavy when she thought of what it could mean. For _what_ could it mean? Was she unknowingly unfulfilled? Urgh, it was frustrating having this part of her that she couldn't fathom, like her body was demanding she have this arduous mystery to solve.

As she came closer to her best friends beach house, she shook her head to dislodge her confused thoughts to hitch a grin on her face in expectancy to see Miley and everything that was uniquely her. Usually on a clear blue morning like this she would burst through the doors on her skateboard, but she left it home. She stopped. Ever since she had gained a car (that was now sitting unworkable in the mechanics) she hadn't felt the same love for any sports. Was she maturing? Was this feeling inside of her to do with growing up?

"Lilly!" Miley's excitable voice broke her reverie as she shot down the street, her curly hair flowing out like a waterfall behind her and her eyes lighting up this aura of excellence, suffocating the vicinity.

"Hey!" Lilly greeted with as much enthusiasm. "Good morning, sunshine." She smiled and grabbed Miley's arm for her to come to an abrupt half before she barreled straight into her. "You seem pretty happy this morning; did Hannah get a new contract?"

Miley looked jokingly appalled. "Can't I just be happy to see you, Lil? Ms. Jump-to-conclusions, I was just looking forward to being with you today. Hmmm, I can't explain it but this morning I woke up and had this crazy desire to be with you." She held out her hand in a preppy high-five gesture, nodding at Lilly for her to return her prep.

"You're hard to say no to," Lilly groaned, hitching her bag further onto her shoulder and obediently slapped her hand against Miley's awaiting one. "You're too bright in the morning, why can't you be a zombie like the rest of Malibu's population?" They set off walking since Jackson had refused to give them a lift to school, and Miley was still trying to convince her dad that her grades had been raised for him to allow a vehicle in her possession.

"What are you talking about? You're always smiley too when we go to school together, apart from that day when Oliver walked with us." She pondered that for a moment.

Lilly's thoughts wandered back to that moment too. All she could remember about that day was she was angry because Oliver was with them when she wanted it to be just her and Miley, like he had invaded their alone time or something. Then again, she was grouchy when her mom drove her to school when she had overlaid, or her dad. With Miley it was like breathless anticipation to see her, to wait to catch a glimpse of her best friend before she could smile. How weird was that?

"Anyway …" Lilly said pointedly, moving their conversation on. "Did you get the algebra homework last night? Man, I was so lost my mom threatened to ground my brother if he didn't come and help me." She grimaced. "It was _that_ bad."

Miley frowned for her and kicked a stone out of her way on the sidewalk. "I hear you! I'm sure my dad would have done the same if Jackson wasn't such a horrendous failure at all things mathematical. You know, his life-time ambition is to be a race car driver and have his big head on a cereal box? How childish is that! He can't even drive properly, its like ghost-car in that old truck." Miley shuddered but then got back to the question. "And no, I didn't get the stupid algebra homework. Why does such a boring subject like that even have a place in the world, really? Why was it even INVENTED, huh?'

All while Miley had been speaking, Lilly had been watching her with a slightly glazed luck on her face that she shook off nervously when she stopped, waiting for her opinion. "Yeah, algebra sucks. I think Satan is behind it."

Miley giggled and rolled her eyes. "You make me laugh."

Lilly smiled at this, feeling her heart beat faster. "I like your laugh, it's really sweet."

Miley raised an eyebrow. "I hate my laugh, just like I hate my smile."

Lilly grabbed her arm in disbelief. "You hate your smile!" she exclaimed. "You have the most beautiful smile in the world! Guys fall at your feet because of it, and your laugh makes me-" she cut off and blushed. She was going to say 'your smile makes me melt' but that didn't sound so platonic.

"Thanks, Lil." Miley looked amused. "And for the record you have a great smile and laugh, too."

"Wow, a compliment from Hannah Montana!" Lilly pretended to look awe-struck. "I am honored."

"Shut up," Miley gave her a playful push, "You're ridiculous."

"But you love me for it," Lilly beamed and Miley couldn't deny it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mr. Walton has a monobrow," Lilly observed with disgust, wafting her essay in front of her face because the classroom was stuffy. "It's awful! Remind me to get some tweezers for him this Halloween, since I'm sure it's the only holiday he celebrates, because he's so freakin' evil!"

Miley leaned over from the next desk to look at Lilly's grade and sighed sympathetically. "What a monster." She agreed.

Lilly spun around in her chair. "Like Frankenstein, right?" she fumed and her essay quivered in her hand. "What gives him the right to lower our self esteem by stuffing college-failing grades in our permanent record? I hate him." She sat back with her arms folded and her sneakers splayed out in front of her desk, satisfied with rebelling against class conduct. "Stupid hair receding, bushy eyebrowed, worse than Amber and Ashley put together, mole faced-"

"I get it," Miley quickly interrupted. "Ask him for a chance to rewrite it. You could come over to mine and I could study for our science exam while you do that."

Lilly thought the chance to spend more time with Miley was a wonderful opportunity, even if it was to do school work. However, she made it fun and they always almost got their homework finished when she arranged a study date. _Date_? Lilly felt her heart stop at that point. Why would she think _date_? It was a study night because how could she be on a date with Miley, they were best friends? Great, now she was thinking about Miley in that way and it was … not gross?

"Has the mother ship finally taken you home? No more sharing some undergrowth with ET?' Miley waved a hand in front of Lilly's stupor and she almost slid off her chair in fright.

"Erm, err … y-yeah." She muttered. "What was the question?"

"Wow, Lil. You really zoned out on me there." Miley clapped a hand to Lilly's forehead. "I think you've thought too much, your brain is overheating."

"Ha-ha." Lilly said sarcastically, her face burning red at her earlier thought of Miley and date. What brought that up? She'd never thought about a member of the same sex as a possible love interest. In fact she'd never considered that people in the world were like that. Since she wasn't exposed to it, she was sort of immune to it. Until now. She had just thought of Miley non-platonically over the word 'study date' and it had made her aware that homosexual people obviously inhabited their planet as much as heterosexuals. What did Miley think of this? It was kind of stupid for not thinking about it sooner, but she had grown up in an environment that taught that men fell in love with woman, as every other child had. She had never had any muse to think differently.

"What are you thinking about?" Miley now whispered since Mr. Walton was hitting the board with his walking stick (that he carried around but never used apart from to whack things) "You had a pretty serious look on your face."

Pretty? Serious? Lilly inwardly groaned. Why was she thinking about those words as being separated? Miley wasn't calling her pretty when she was serious so why did she automatically think of it in that way. Oh God, what was happening?

"I was just thinking about how much I'm going to cream Heather at the next skateboarding final." she wildly invented. "You know, like this." She clicked her fingers like she did whenever mentioning Heather.

Miley smiled, not seeing any reason not to believe Lilly's lie. "You always kick her butt across that skate park."

Lilly tensed up and her essay almost got torn in half. Butt? Miley just said butt! Not in anyway that was wrong, however. Just as in a phrase that she herself commonly used, more than often to Oliver when he started with his crazy theories. She always threatened to kick his butt. She felt a wave of … something, flow through her body at the thought of Miley's butt and squeaked. Why was she thinking about her best friend's behind, even though it looked a nice one … Oh my God! That must mean she had looked at that part of Miley's anatomy before! And now she was very tempted to so again, not that she remembered the last time she did it.

"You must really hate Heather." Miley backed away, taking the red cheeks and squeezed essay for anger towards the girl. "Just don't make a bet and cut off her hair like you did Phony Joney, although that was my fault." She reminisced briefly then snapped out of that vision when she remembered the finer details. "Let's not relive the past."

"Uh huh." Lilly nodded, not having a clue what she was doing. Was the empty feeling inside of her something to with Miley, a study date and her butt? Lilly glanced across at her as she began to doodle with her fluffy pink pen in her fluffy pink notebook. Trying to breathe calmly, with her hands shaking, Lilly forced herself to look at Miley as a mutual observer. Yes, she reflected smoohly; she was incredibly pretty with her piercing blue eyes and delicate features. Okay, it was common knowledge to the entire population she was major attractive. Hello, she was Hannah Montana! But even as Miley she had guys at her feet so it must be something to do with natural beauty. Lilly bit her lip. She'd noticed Miley was pretty before, they told each other that all the time when they were having a low day or when they were trying clothes on.

Miley was never hot, however. Miley was her pretty best friend who she felt eternally lucky to have, but was never hot with the desirable body or perfect lips. Lilly finally succeeded in ripping her essay in half, laying her trembling hands on her desk apprehensively. No more looking! No more looking! That had only resulted in thinking Miley was hot, had a nice body, and lips she would like to experience the softness of. Where was the best friend motive in that? Huh? There was none! Lilly was freaking out, fiddling with her pen, fidgeting in her seat, scanning the room for a distraction.

"Yo, Kermit?" Miley called across, referencing the frog with the way Lilly was moving. "You look on the brink of a nuclear meltdown. I know this classroom is hot, stuffy and everything Jake Ryan looks on the outside but do not be sucked in by appearance. Go to your place of Zen and imagine this classroom to be cool and relaxed."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Lilly replied. Miley said the craziness things, but it was partially distracting her from thinking about when Miley said the word 'hot.' Did Miley know that she was hot, though? Lilly felt the urge to tell her so.

Miley shrugged, a little embarrassed. "My dad made me take yoga to relieve my inner stress. Roxy likes to take me to her place of Zen... which is sometimes Johnny Depp's hotel room, but I prefer to think of a secluded tropical area where I can breathe easy and forget my problems."

"Sounds, err, educational." Lilly nodded along, cringing at her choice of words. "I mean, you know, it must be very enlightening. Yoga is, err, peaceful and therapeutic. I'm sure that-"

"Are you getting flustered?" Miley asked in amused tone. "Jeez, Lil. I know I've been voted hottest teen of the year but-"

"No!" Lilly yelled, a little too loud even though Miley was undoubtedly joking. Damn it, Miley knew she never got flustered over anything, her doing so roused suspicion. Lilly inwardly slapped herself repeatedly over her careless actions and thoughts.

Miley was back to being insanely pretty, they would continue planning for their future weddings with equally hot guys who were sensitive and rich, Lilly would forget she even wanted to look at Miley's butt, or kiss her and life would be back to happy. In fact, Lilly thought, she would even hug a tree and become a hippy and create a place of Zen herself if she could forget her thoughts of Miley not being in the BFF category. Mr. Walton leered at her and she shrank down in her feet as he called on Miley for a question she was oblivious to the answer.

Miley looked cute when she was confused, or mad, or happy, or even sad … Lilly groaned. Okay, Miley was still hot and she wasn't going to become a hippy because these thoughts wouldn't stop drilling themselves and taking refuge in her head. It was like the gates had been opened and they couldn't be closed again.

Lilly was now taking a logical approach. Maybe it was phase; maybe seeing Miley in this unexpected new light was a journey she had to go to until she found her prince charming in combat pants. Yeah, everyone said girls went through this, like a part of growing up and accepting who you are as a person. Just as she was calm and collected at that explanation, it disappeared. What if it wasn't a phase? Not all of them were obviously. What if she liked Miley in _that_ way and she ended up a hermit over fear of revealing such a secret, and ended up out in the mountains of the Himalayas with Bigfoot?

Lilly's head started to hurt and she massaged her temples. Thankfully, the lesson was almost over so she could escape from Frankenstein's clutches and flee to the toilets.

"Ms. Truscott?" Mr. Walton called upon her just as the bell rang, pointing at her with his walking stick.

Lilly stood up, gave the air a punch, and yelled, "Whoop!" before heading for the door. She could hear Miley laughing behind her and grinned. She loved making Miley laugh … And that was her downfall as she had faltered by the door and their teacher had managed to limp his way over and order her to sit back down.

"Place of Zen." Miley winked as she walked past. "Don't kill him, Lil. I kind of need you with me and not in prison."

Since Mr. Walton was busy interrogating Dandruff Danny for leaving flakes all over his desk to the side, Lilly prolonged their conversation. "What can I think about, Miles?"

They were stood within close proximity and Miley's scent was making Lilly lightheaded. It made Lilly extremely nervous at being this psychical close because she got all these new urges, wants and desires. Please, she was begging to the heavens, let this be a phase. I can't like like Miley. Like liking her is potentially life ending.

A light bulb tinged in Miley's brain as she thought about what could be Lilly's place of Zen, moving them both to the side as they were blocking the door and it was a stampede to hit the corridors and be admired at the cool spots before next period.

"Think about whatever turns you on." Miley giggled. "That should be interesting."

"In front of Walton! That ain't Zen, Miles. That is like … fantasizing and being watched doing it!" Lilly squeaked in a high pitched voice.

Miley laughed, "I was only making a suggestion. Thinking the monobrow man is Zac Efron might help your concentration. I don't want you to get detention since I'd have to get it too just to keep you company… and mingle with the rebels. I've always wanted to." She grinned and did the sign of respect.

Lilly rolled her eyes and laughed. Even though something had changed within the last hour, Miley was still Miley and that hadn't changed at all. That wouldn't ever change and that reassured Lilly more than anything, regardless of what she was going through. Besides, what was turning her on right now was the fact Miley was showing a little stomach where her shirt ended and her jeans begun. Whoa, she had skipped a lot of stages. Only a few moments ago she was freaking out about possibly liking her, now she was getting turned on by her and wasn't blinking an eyelid.

She was going to hell.

Lilly flinched; that's where Amber and Ashley would be! There was just no escaping them. Even in the after life!

"Good luck." Miley squeezed her hand for encouragement. "Don't stare at any facial disfigurements and you might just make it to lunch." She gave her a quick hug then was dragged off by an impatient Oliver, who had spotted his latest crush in the corridor and wanted Miley's opinion.

"Ms. Truscott?"

Lilly watched Miley until she went out of sight and stormed over to the front of the class. "Yes?'

"I am appalled at your behavior in class." He began matter-of-factly. "Your work is less than satisfactory; Ms Truscott and regardless to what you may think you have a lot of potential. You're just too lazy."

Lilly stifled a yawn and Mr. Walton pursed his lips. "Are you being distracted in my class, Ms Truscott?"

"Nope." She answered.

"Really?" he smirked. "I think Ms Stewart is a distraction, wouldn't you agree?"

Lilly froze. Teacher, say what?

"Yes, you're always talking and even when you're not you can't concentrate with her by you. I think it is best I reassign your seat."

"I think that's unfair!' she protested. "I can concentrate just as good as when Miley's with me. When I'm not with her …" Lilly paused. When she wasn't with her, like now, she felt like something was missing. That unfulfilled feeling weighed more heavily, therefore allowing it to be more prominent. For the first time since their conference she looked bothered by his words. "Sir, please don't move me." She tried politely; realizing that even in one lesson being away from Miley was going to be torture. "I'll work better, I promise."

"Good." Mr. Walton nodded simply. "You may leave; you're going to be late."

Dumbfounded, Lilly grabbed her bag and did as she was told; hurrying to her next lesson as the crowded corridors had dispersed. Well, that was weird. She had expected detention for her essay, but definitely not that. It did make her realize that without Miley her life sucked and wasn't colorful or spontaneous … Hold the phone! That was his plan! The only way to get her to work in class was to threaten to move her away from Miley, and with that hung over her head she was willing to do anything to prevent it! Oh, that was clever and manipulative and Lilly felt a little admiration. Mr. Walton was an ugly old toad but he had made her mess a little clearer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Be right back, I'm going to poison myself with some other toxic substance." Miley sighed melodramatically in the cafeteria. "Lilly, you can have all of my shoes if I die. Oliver … you can have the great feeling of knowing you were ever friends with me." She ruffled his hair fondly and went up to the lunch line, surveying today's menu with a grimace.

"Thanks!" Oliver called after her. "I can buy a games console with that!"

Lilly bit at her pizza. "Oh, shut up. If you hadn't spend all of your money on that new 'leather' outfit you could have bought it. But, no. Cindy was last week's eye candy and you fell into the trap of being her biker boy." She sniggered and Oliver grumbled.

"I'm a sucker for love."

"Uh huh." Lilly said, identifying her pepperoni for signs of fungus. "You're just naïve when it comes to girls."

"Oh yeah?" he responded, leaning forward. What about Miley, huh, Lil? I saw how you looked at her before she went to kill her system with awful cafeteria food. You like her." he stated smugly and she piercingly glared at him. "Believe me; I think it's the greatest thing in this world that you like her because you're so suited. It's already giving me diabetes to imagine you two a couple."

Lilly sighed not bothering to argue that it wasn't the case. "I only found out today, Oliver. I'm somewhat still discovering what it all means."

He nodded understandably. "I hear you."

"I mean," she pushed her pizza away from her, "What does it make me if I like her? I've never looked at her like that before."

Oliver turned serious. "I think that you were meant to like her, and you were meant to realize it today. I don't get karma or destiny, and anything scientific or mystical is beyond me, but I feel like you two, somehow, were supposed to be together. I don't know. Its weird how you can know things like that, but it's like a sixth sense maybe. It doesn't make you any less human, Lil. I've had a lot of time to think about things like this because I found out my brother was gay last week, and since then I've noticed the little things you and Miley do that would make you a great couple."

Lilly was gob smacked. "Wow."

"You are who you are. Don't let a word define you. You can't help who you fall in love with." He shrugged and tugged at his hair. "I love you, Lilly. You've been my best friend since forever and I want you to be happy. For that you need to tell Miley."

"Wow." Lilly repeated with her mouth open.

Oliver laughed. "I have my moments."

"It actually made sense." Lilly stirred her drink absent mindedly with her straw. "I should talk to Miley."

"You should." Oliver agreed.

She looked up. "But not now. It's too soon. I want to make sure about it first; I'm not risking our friendship over this."

Oliver nodded. "Understandable."

Lilly wrung her hands together nervously, "This is so BIG! Like catastrophic! I woke up this morning not having a clue my life was going to change, then BAM, I realize I like my girl best friend!"

"Crazy." Oliver smiled. "But it's a good thing, right?"

Lilly pondered that, "It's an amazing thing." she reassured both of them. "But Miley isn't … she's not … I don't think she …"

"Cross that bridge when you come to it." Oliver advised. "You might be surprised."

"Thanks." Lilly smiled. "Maybe you're an exception to severe boy-disease."

"Oken!" Todd suddenly yelled. "We need your head to test out this new prototype helmet! It can smash through rocks!"

As Oliver shot off in excitement, Lilly smiled down at the table, "I guess not …"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It had been two weeks since the day Lilly found out she liked Miley, and 14 days later she had only become more convinced that the brunette was a definite love interest. Those days had out everything in perspective, her mind, her body had adjusted to this new found discovery and all that was left was to tell the girl in question.

She wasn't sure what she wanted as the outcome. It was more the realization she was lying to her best friend when they promised they would have no secrets that spurred her into a revelation. She never thought Miley might return her feelings; it was just a matter that she knew and they could work through it.

"Are you ready?" Oliver asked as they arrived at Miley's for movie night. "Don't be nervous, Lil. Be proud that you fell for her. If anything, she'll be flattered." He gave her a shove towards the door and Lilly almost fell flat on her face with her shaking knees.

Before she could run away into the night and join Sasquach in the Himalayas, the door was flung open and Miley, dressed cutely in her movie jammies, opened up and pulled them in. "Hey, hey!" she greeted. "What movies you brought, Oken. Lemme at 'em."

Lilly gulped and found her voice. "If you're looking for romance go on Matchmaker. Nothing but gore, violence and sweaty cheerleaders in his movie collection."

"Oliver!" Miley cursed him as he ran for the popcorn. "You're despicable!"

"And hungry." He said with his mouth full.

"What about you, Lil? Got anything better than his load of junk?" Miley asked as she sat next to her best friend on the couch, making her tingle.

"Erm, err … you know... nothing ..." she stuttered lamely.

"Is it the hottest teen of the year thing again?" Miley joked. "I'm only human!" she pretended to ward off paparazzi and Oliver looked at Lilly knowingly, who discreetly raised her fist and warned him.

"Miley's only human for being voted hottest girl of the year, as Hannah Montana." Oliver said, situating himself on the chair. "Everyone is human for different things, isn't that right, Lilly?"

"Oh God, what is he after?" Miley groaned.

"Yes, Oliver." Lilly said through gritted teeth. "If you weren't human you'd be alien."

Miley tapped the remote to her head. "How's your home planet, Lil?" she playfully said. "You've been visiting there a lot lately."

Oliver nodded. "She spaces out all of the time."

Lilly swore at him. If he didn't tape up his enormous mouth, she was gonna' execute him using one of the methods of his _beloved_ movies. She said she would tell Miley when she was ready, not when she was pressured. It had to be the right time, the right moment, when she felt she could handle rejection. More than anything it scared her when she thought of what would happen to their friendship.

Suddenly Oliver's phone rang and he jumped up to answer it in the kitchen.

Miley and Lilly were left alone in the living room.

"I never knew he had callers." Miley shrugged. "Why would anyone wanna' call him?"

"Beats me." Lilly smiled. "What a donut."

"Unless it's his mom." Miley reasoned.

"Miley, I need to talk to you!" Lilly burst out, not being able to maintain this charade any longer. "In private," she specified and Miley, not asking any questions, stood up and lead them to the deck.

The cool night air was soothing on Lilly's skin and she took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something."

"You're not moving are you?" Miley looked instantly worried, "Lilly-"

"No, no. I'm not moving." She reassured her. "It's something else."

Miley waited patiently for her to go on, not making any jokes like she might have done in a less serious situation. Lilly fiddled with her fingers. "I'm not sure how to say this …"

Miley remained silent, giving her time. In fact she was sat down on the deck, to give her space as well.

"Do you remember when you first moved here and Oliver made up that rumor that you ate possum and everyone laughed at you and I didn't? Yeah, just remember that story before I tell you the next big whopper that's gonna' make your life even crazier. Heck, it'll make Britney Spears look like a nun."

"You've not had a sex change have you?" Miley raised an eyebrow, unable to stop herself. "You borrowed my bras!"

"More like an orientation change," Lilly muttered under her breath and grasped a handful of grainy sand, letting it fall gently through her loose fingers. She looked up at Miley who was wrinkling her nose at the wind, spurring Lilly into declaring.

"You know how in fairytales the handsome prince and the beautiful princess get married and live in a kingdom?"

Miley clicked her fingers. "Like Shrek! Oh wait …" she frowned. "They live in a swamp."

"Whatever," Lilly waved that unimportant detail to the side. "Well, don't you think that fairytales need a modern happily ever after?"

"You've lost me." Miley shrugged apologetically and Lilly sighed. Dang it, she was going to have to spell it out. And she thought Miley would relate to princes and princesses since she had the Cinderella duvet!

"What would you say if I …" Lilly thought carefully for a moment, weighing up her options. "What if I said that I liked you?"

"I would say get in my room," Miley laughed and brushed her satiny locks from her face. "So I could have my way with you. I could channel Roxy! Like a puma." She made the claws.

Lilly almost growled at the image but turned around a little so she was directly facing Miley, completely exposed. "No, Miles, I'm serious. What if I said I had a crush on you?"

"You want to experiment?" Miley asked unsurely and faced her fully. "Because I'm totally fine with that."

"No!" Lilly was getting frustrated. "I like you, Miley! I like you in the same way you liked Jake Ryan and it's not just a phase!" The silence deafened them and Lilly made to leap up and nurse her broken heart but Miley, with surprisingly fast reflexes, gripped her arms as they both stood up.

"When did you get so fast?" Lilly gasped with a little admiration.

"Since my best friend just told me that they had a crush on me," Miley countered with a straight face.

"I'm sorry." Lilly wished she could recollect her confession. "It doesn't change anything does it? I want you and me to be just as close as we were before! Please don't tell me we can't have sleepovers or hug or even look at each other!" She declared melodramatically.

"Lilly!" Miley yelled bemused and shook her. "Chillax! I'm never going to leave you!"

"Really?" she calmed down.

"Yeah, I wouldn't ever do that, no matter what you told me. In fact …" she hesitated before continuing. "I've been thinking about experimenting and, well, you know …" Miley looked a little flustered. "Maybe we could … _experiment_?"

"Like kiss and stuff?" Lilly was open mouthed and almost toppled over onto the deck.

Blushing deeply, Miley nodded slowly and tersely. "If you wanted."

"Anything," Lilly was dazed. "I-I-Yeah."

"But we're still best friends no matter what! If it happens that I … like you in that way and we, maybe, _date_ then our friendship always comes first! _Always_, Lilly. I'm losing you over nuthin'. "

That was something Lilly was most defiant to agree on. Under no circumstance, even for her teenage desires was she going to risk losing Miley. That would and always be most important to her.

"Buddies?" Miley asked with a laugh and held out her hand to shake on it. She leaned closer and whispered so that the hairs on the back of Lilly's neck stood on end, "For now."

Mouth drying up, Lilly replied, "Hell yeah!"

For now she'd take any none platonic affection from Miley and boy was she going to do her best to make her fall for her. Nothing mattered other than that. Miley Stewart, soon to be Lilly's girlfriend, gently tugged Lilly back into the house where Oliver was sat playing on his phone on the couch.

He looked up when they walked in, each with secret smiles. "Can I film you two making out?" he asked nonchalantly and Lilly and Miley both shouted, "OLIVER!" simultaneously pelting him with cushions.

"What?" he whined pitifully and shielded his hair. "You guys are like the hottest couple on earth!"

Lilly slapped him around the back of the head. "We're not a couple!"

"But we are hot," Miley reasoned with a smirk. "And Lilly?" she added sweetly. "In my fairytale ending I ride off with my blonde princess in a pink Ferrari to a Malibu beach house where we're all alone."

Lilly smiled contently and furtively looked Miley up and down as Oliver drooled at their interaction.

"C'mon," she grabbed Miley's hand and sat down with her on the chair so they were slightly overlapping, motioning for Oliver to stop being a typical oversexed boy and play the movie.

"I like this," Miley playfully stated, wrapping her arms around Lilly's tiny waist and leaning into her. "I like being like this with you."

"We're _experimenting_ remember," Lilly reminded her with a smirk. "As soon as you realize you want me like I want you believe me it'll it get better."

Miley hotly licked Lilly's ear teasingly. "Is that so?"

Shivering, Lilly couldn't reply. What an effect she had on her!

"Guys. "Oliver coughed and pointed to the screen. "Either you watch this or I'm filming you!"

"Does our happily ever after include _him_?" Lilly sighed and stuck out her tongue childishly, wanting to focus all of her attention on her new … _buddy_.

Disgruntled, he folded his arms. "I _can_ hear you!"

"Don't worry," Miley smiled and consoled her. "I can guarantee he is far, far away."

"I'll give ten dollars to the girl who initiates the make out!" Oliver tried to bargain but Lilly and Miley stood up, clasping hands and ran up to Miley's room, leaving Oliver sour faced and muttering.

"Dang them," he cursed and turned the volume up on the TV, although he kept one ear open, shaking his head at his two best friends and how they claimed he was a donut when they were the ones who were oblivious for so long!

"Girls," he shook his head incredulously and decided to text one of them.

"_What base are you at?"_ he text Lilly, knowing he was going to get beaten to pulp for his efforts, but unable to resist to be smug.

"OLIVER! YOU BETTER RUN!" Lilly yelled angrily from the top of the stairs and he needed no further warning, his figure a blur as he ran from the house, shouting over his shoulder, "You're welcome!"

Lilly rolled her eyes as she closed the bedroom door, no longer feeling unfulfilled.

Bigfoot didn't really need the company anyway …

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Since it's nearly Christmas I'm in the mood to write fluffy one-shots**** that kinda don't make any sense. I didn't really know how to end this but I tried, lol. **

**Please R&R:)**


End file.
